Airhead Devil
by ButtsRgr8
Summary: Ritsu has feelings for Mio, Yui knows this yet she starts to date her. What still Ritsu do? Fight for Mio and win her in the end? Or does Yui reason for doing this go deeper? Read and find out. Rate may or may not be changed during the story.


**A/N- **So, I've had a lot of time on my hands and I was go over this story. I notice that it didn't really flow well so I decided to re-write it and go through it carefully, but I'm sure there are some mistakes, which I wouldn't mind you pointing out, and I may actually finish this because I feel like it would be an interesting plot and everything but it isn't really planned out, but I hope you stick with me through it and I also apologize in advance if the whole thing just doesn't seem to connect and flow easily. (I have to work on that)

I don't own anything but the plot~!

* * *

><p>I slowly made my way up the stairs towards the club room. It was the beginning of the week so I wasn't really in a hurry to get there. When I finally got to the door there was some muffled noises, I leaned closer opening the door just enough so I can peek in. I froze, as much as I wanted to turn away and run, my legs wouldn't let me.<p>

_I… This, this can't be happening…_ I thought to myself as I pulled away to the door backing up slowly before feeling the railing and leaned onto it. _How could Yui do this to me…? She knew, she __**knew**__. _Yet there she is, her deceiving lips pressed upon Moi's with her arms wrapped around her, as if she was hers. The emotions just flowed through me, shock came first, and then realization, the sadness, and the pain settled and didn't go away.

"Ricchan?", I quickly turned my head to the voice that snapped me out of it, Mugi. "A-ah, Gomen Mugi-chan," I forced a smile, "I didn't see ya there, heh." I said sheepishly rubbing the back of my head.

She gave me a cheery smile in return, I guess believing my cover up, and replied, "No problem, ready to go inside?" I nodded as she stepped forward and opened the door walking in as I followed. I notice how Mio and Yui were now sitting at the table rather than on the table. Mio was blushing while Yui had that air head grin, which I now couldn't stand.

I glared at Yui without even knowing, there was a burning feeling now, anger. I never thought Yui, _Yui_, of all people would do this to me, I felt my fist clench. I saw her eyes meet mine for a split second and her smile turned into a smirk, _S-she knows what she just did! _I felt every muscle in my body tense, my teeth clenched before a single word could leave.

"R-Ricchan, are you OK?" Mugi said her voice filled with concern. Mio and Yui both looked at me, Mio with concern, Yui with amusement.

I stood there for a second, taking a deep breath, before calming down and able to reply with some certainty, "I'm fine, just… Fine.", Then once again I forced a smile as I walked over to the table taking my seat next to Mio.

Mugi placed the plate filled with cakes on the table and served the tea. Though my appetite is long gone I still grabbed a piece of cake placing it on my plate. I grabbed my fork and started to poke at it as if I was trying to get the piece I desire but soon enough I felt eyes bearing into my skin with worry.

I sighed dropping my fork onto my plate and looked up at them both, "Could you stop staring at me, it's getting annoying."

At once Mugi went to sipping her tea. Mio's stare turned into a concerned glance before asking, "Ritsu, are you sure you're OK?", Then rested her hand on my shoulder.

I pulled away, stood up, grabbed my bag, and then headed for the door. Before I opened it and walked out I glanced back, "Actually, I'm not OK, so I'm gonna go, remember to lock up." I tossed the keys to them and walked out before any questions were asked.

As I slowly made my way through the streets of the town thoughts ran through my head wondering what to do. _Could I really just let Yui have Mio…? _I quickly shook my head and walked faster, _What if Mio… loved Yui, then what…_? I stopped in my tracks as pictures of them flashed in my mind, _but that doesn't give her the right to just up and take her like that. _

I looked around noticing I was aimlessly wondering, I was at the corner of Yui's street. I quickly pulled out my phone to see the time, "Huh, 3 minutes left until they leave."I said to myself as I started to walk towards Yui's house to wait for her.

-Minutes Later

I quietly sat on Yui's bed waiting for her to walk through that door. _Heh, finding that spare key was easy, _I thought to myself. As soon as I heard the front door close and someone coming up the stairs I sat up straight and glared at the door.

When Yui walked in she barely even glanced at me, she just threw her stuff to the ground, closed the door, and turned to face me.

She smiled sweetly, "Ohio Ricchan!" She said happily as if she hadn't done anything to deceive me. Before I knew it I was in front of her both of my hands gripping each side of her blazer, "Don't you **dare **call me that after what you've done." I spat.

Her face went serious as she spoke, "Fine, _Ritsu_, and I don't know what you mean." She smirked.

I glared at her and my grip tightened, "Don't play coy with me! You know exactly what you did." I practically growled.

She seemed to find it amusing when she let out a small laugh, "Now, now, Ritsu, no need to go ballistic, you should be happy, I helped Mio not make a big mistake, you." She leaned forward towards me but I slammed her back to the wall, she let out a small amount a breath before continuing, "Plus, its you're fault you let someone like Mio wait so long, she needs someone who'll step up."

I stood there for a second just glaring before I spoke, "You're the mistake Yui, hiding the real you, how long do you think it'll last?"

It was so sudden, first I had total control and just then I was on the floor with Yui on top of me straddling my waist with my hands above my head and hers holding it tight. She leaned closer, our noses practically touching, and stared into my eyes.

"Aw, look, little Ricchan is all flustered," She teased. I noticed that my heart was pounding as she kept staring at me. I tried to break my hand free but her grip tightened as she said, "Ah, ah, ah, we aren't done talking."

She leaned down and kissed my neck making me tense up, "You 'love' Mio and want her all to yourself." I felt her bite down softly making me whimper, "Yet you let me do all these things to you, "She lifted her head up and looked me in the eyes, "Whys that?"

I glared at her, forcing her off me, and stood up, "Stay the fuck away from me." I snapped. I grabbed my bag and ran out the room.

* * *

><p>Was that to short? I feel like it was... SO anyhow, How'd ya like it? I'm still a little rusty from not writing for a while, but I hope it turned out well. I would enjoy a nice review if ya don't mind :) I'll try and see if I can make the second chapter longer, No promises though.<p> 


End file.
